Nintendo Power V50
Nintendo Power V50 is the July 1993 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It featured The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening on it's cover. This issue also celebrates 5 years and 50 issues. Super NES ''WWF Royal Rumble'' The first SNES game featured in the magazine is WWF Royal Rumble. The article has a description of the characters and the differences between the One-on-One mode, Tag-Team mode and Royal Rumble mode. ''Run Saber'' The next featured article reviews Run Saber. The article talks about the characters Allen and Sheena, and also has maps for Stages 1–4. ''E.V.O.: Search for Eden'' This article takes a look at E.V.O.: Search for Eden. The article provides hints for Chapters 1-4. Edutainment The next article discusses a few educational games. Some of those games include Mario is Missing!, the Miracle Piano Teaching System, SimCity, and Mario Paint. ''Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind'' The last SNES article features Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind. It contains maps for Chapters 1, 4, 7, 10, 13, and 16. Nester's Adventures As in previous issues, a Nester's Adventures comic is featured here. This one portrays Nester in a Taz-Mania setting and features a guest appearance by the Tasmanian Devil. 50th Issue Special This article discusses the milestones Nintendo Power has made over their first 50 issues including the controversial cover of volume 2 and the Strategy Guides. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Star Fox comic This is Act 6 of a comic based on Star Fox. Fox McCloud and his team find out that the Stingrays from Sector Y have become hostile. And while working on a new version of the Arwing, Slippy Toad is kidnapped and the Arwing is stolen. Game Boy ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening'' The first Game Boy article is the cover story, The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening. The 10-page article has maps for Koholint Island and numerous dungeons and caves. ''Gargoyle's Quest II'' Gargoyle's Quest II is the next game featured. It provides the entire overworld map for the Ghoul Realm. ''T2: The Arcade Game'' The last Game Boy game featured is T2: The Arcade Game. The 2-page article briefly discusses different aspects of the game. Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Shadowrun (SNES), Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! (SNES), Fire 'N Ice (NES), and Milon's Secret Castle (GB). NES ''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt'' The first featured NES game is The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt. The article talks briefly about what to expect in each level. ''Mighty Final Fight'' Mighty Final Fight is the next game featured. The article provides maps for The Slums, Riverside, Harbor Town, Factory, and Bay Area. ''Bubble Bobble Part 2'' The next article features Bubble Bobble Part 2. It has a few tips for the Giant Tower, Boomtown and the Shining Lake levels. Super Power Shop This article is actually a catalog of Super Power Club merchandise, including hats, shirts and trading cards. Top 20 The "Top 20" section of the magazine lists the top 20 NES, Game Boy, and Super NES games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Star Fox *# Street Fighter II: The World Warrior *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Super Mario Kart *# Final Fantasy II *Game Boy *# Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins *# Super Mario Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Kirby's Dream Land *# Tetris *NES *# Super Mario Bros. 3 *# The Legend of Zelda *# Mega Man 5 *# Tecmo Super Bowl *# Metroid Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *Super NES: **''Alien³, ''Bubsy in: Claws Encounters of the Furred Kind, Run Saber, WWF Royal Rumble *NES: **''The Addams Family: Pugsley's Scavenger Hunt, ''Bubble Bobble Part 2 *Game Boy: **''Star Trek: The Next Generation, ''T2: The Arcade Game Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include Street Fighter II Turbo (SNES), Mortal Kombat (SNES), Jurassic Park (SNES), NHL Stanley Cup (SNES), and Mega Man X (SNES). Category:1993 Nintendo Power volumes